


Torbjorns Real Backstory

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ims o fuckimg sorry for this. of youve read this i ask of you to never interact with me because of this fic bc im in shame





	

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry.

many years ago, in the year of 2003, a big grumpy mama bear was walking along a forest. suddenly, she saw something poking out of the ground... suspiciously.

she lumbered closer to it, and with sheer will power alone, ripped it out with her big meaty bear claws. 

what she saw immediately scared her; a human baby with the wrinkly face of an old man and a full head of long, luscious locks. "PÜT MË BÄCK YÖÜ MÖTHËR FÖCKËR," it torbled. she threw it, revolted. what the fuck? what the fuck? what the f

it shrieked, and stood on its two legs. "ÜÄÜÜÄÜÜÜÄÄÜÜÄÜÜÜÄÜÜÄÜÜÜÄÄÜÜÄÜÜÜÄÜÜÄÜÜÜÄÄÜÜÄÜÜÜÄÜÜÄÜÜÜÄÄÜÜÄÜÜÜÄÜÜÄÜÜÜÄÄÜÜÄÜÜÜÄÜÜÄÜÜÜÄÄÜÜÄÜÜÜÄÜÜÄÜÜÜÄÄÜÜÄÜÜ!" thundered the tiny gremlin man. the mama bear pointed to it. 

"you are a named torbjörn now you piece of mighty shit."

after years, the mama bear and torbjörn settled for a nearby cave exactly .2 centimeters from where they met. suddenly... a big mean bear wanting their territory came!

torbjorn has no choice but to rip off an arm and eye, and to replace it with SÜPRËMË DWÄRF BÏÖTÏCS. with his 1 eye and big robitic unhuman, unbear, and undwarf, lobster claw, he marched. he marched for nine minutes and five seconds, to be exact. 

until, he found him. the big bear that gave his mämä nightmares. the bear had a shield, armor, and a massive hammer. "you fucking fool," the bear gurgled in a german accent. he ripped off his bear head to reveal.....

rëvëäl....

reinhardt wilhelm.

"DADDY REINY IS GOING TO CATCH YOU, MY LITTLE TÖRBLET," he cackled.

"NÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖ-"

 

somewhere in the world, a scared pharah amari woke at 12 am, sweat running down her head. oh, thank god it was just a dream. just a nightmare.

but, perhaps, if she had woken up exactly 1 second earlier....

shed notice the torbjorn clipping his toenails, perched right above her, grinning wildly before evaporating into the night.


End file.
